El corazón tiene preferencia
by Pekabooo
Summary: Mirai ha citado a Shikadai en el parque de Konoha, tenía que decirle algo muy importante. Shikadai, algo nervioso acudió a la cita y Mirai le confesó algo que le dejó helado ¿Mirai tenía... novio? Desde entonces todo cambió entre ambos. [Two Shots] [MiraDai] [Imagen perteneciente a @3gkkrl, Twitter]
1. Roto

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Hola caracolas! Como prometí, aquí traigo el FanFic MiraDai que me pidieron hace tiempo; aunque la verdad que yo también tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer uno, porque por desgracia nuestro fandom no es muy popular... ¡Pero ya está Glow aquí! Jajaja, así que no worries._

 _Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que mi anterior Fic " Sala de usos múltipes" me animaron mucho a que hiciera la historia MiraDai; así que si estamos aquí leyéndonos es solamente gracias a vosotros; a vuestros comentarios, que son mi fuente de inspiración._

 **Nota de la autora:** _Debo decir que esta historia se me ocurrió cuando iba en el coche escuchando la canción "Treat you better" de Shawn Mendes; la cual me encanta y me pareció que podría explotar esa trama. Así que, si la conocéis supongo que sabréis por donde van los tiros, aunque no todo será igual, claro está... Siempre tengo que darle mi toque Glow, jajaja._

 **Nota importante** **:** _Las edades de Mirai y Shikadai son las que vosotros queráis que sean; sin embargo para mí en este fic, Shikadai tiene 16 años mientras que Mirai tiene 19 años. Así que, al igual que Temari y Shikamaru; esta parejita se lleva 3 años de diferencia siendo ella la mayor. Parece que a los hombres Nara les gustan mayores, jajaja._

 _Bien, espero que os guste esta historia tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla y también espero introduciros un poquito al MiraDai, la cual me parece una pareja maravillosa._

 _Sin más que decir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **El corazón tiene preferencia**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Roto_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **K** onoha estaba cubierta de espesas nubes grisáceas; la lluvia amenazaba con no tardar en abrirse camino, pero aún así él acudió a su cita.

Shikadai Nara, sentado en un columpio del parque de su aldea, esperaba algo impaciente a cierta morena de ojos rojos. El sonido chirriante del columpio hacía que se pusiera más nervioso, por lo que paró de balancearse posando los pies en la tierra y lanzó su leve suspiro. Agarró su teléfono móvil para mirar la hora e inconsciente, abrió la conversación de mensajes instantáneos que había tenido con su mejor amiga minutos atrás.

 _Mirai S. 17:05 - Bambi ¿Estás ocupado esta tarde?_

 _Shikadai N. 17:05 - No, estoy en casa viendo la tele_

 _Shikadai N. 17:05 - ¿Por qué?_

 _Mirai S. 17:06 - ¿Puedes verte conmigo en el parque en media hora?_

 _Mirai S. 17:06 - ¡Tengo que decirte algo!_

 _Shikadai N. 17:06 - ¿Tenemos que ir hasta el parque? Dímelo por aquí mujer..._

 _Mirai S. 17:06 - ¿Por qué eres así?_

 _Mirai S. 17:06 Anda, vamos al parque que quiero verte en persona_

 _Shikadai N. 17:07 - Siempre consigues de mí lo que quieres..._

 _Shikadai N. 17:07 - En media hora estoy ahí_

 _Mirai S. 17:07 - ¡Jajaja! Hasta ahora entonces_

Después de releer varias veces el mensaje donde Mirai le decía que quería verle, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; sin embargo no podía evitar sentir nerviosismo e intriga por lo que la morena iba a decirle. ¿Tan importante era como para insistir en decírselo en persona? Suspiró de forma pesada y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo agarrando acto seguido con ambas manos las cuerdas del columpio, balanceándose de nuevo.

La Sarutobi no se demoró mucho más de la hora acordada, y sigilosa agarró los hombros del castaño por detrás, abrazándolo.

—¡Hola Bambi!- Rió de forma divertida.

Shikadai frunció el ceño y se levantó del columpio para mirarla.

—No me llames así...- Se quejó; aunque no podía negar que le daba cierta ternura que le llamara de esa manera.

Mirai le hizo un gesto parra que le acompañara a dar un paseo y ambos comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia; cosas que Shikadai sabía que no eran el tema de conversación que su amiga quería sacar.

El Nara miró al cielo, las nubes se veían cada vez más espesas, más grises y con más ganas de soltar una buena tormenta; pero todavía no.

 _Quizás no era el momento._

Después de un rato hablando de cómo le iba a Mirai con las misiones en compañía de Kakashi y Gai y de qué tal era Moegi como instructora del equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, acabaron sentándose en un banco a las afueras de la villa, cerca del bosque.

—¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme?- El Nara, ansioso por conocer el motivo de todo ese paseo, se atrevió _-después de coger aliento-_ , a preguntar.

—Bueno, Shikadai...- Comenzó la morena.

Giró sobre su cuerpo para quedar de frente al castaño y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Shikadai estaba a punto de desfallecer, notaba que su corazón iba a mil por hora al verla tan cerca y tenía miedo de que ella lo notara, por lo que cerró los ojos, aparentó normalidad y esperó a ver lo que tenía que decirle.

—¡Tengo novio!- Mirai se mordió el labio inferior y dio una palmada de felicidad.

El joven Nara abrió sus ojos de forma repentina y notó cómo una gota de agua caer en su frente, resbalando por el lagrimal y finalmente muriendo en su boca.

 _Empezó a llover._

Shikadai estaba en estado de shock aún mirando las nubes, ignorando el que Mirai estaba tirando de su brazo y diciéndole que debían irse a casa antes de coger un resfriado.

—Voy...- Susurró el castaño levantándose con desgana.

Aún no podía creerse las palabras que salieron de la boca de Mirai; no quería creérselas. Quería que todo fuera un sueño, quería que todo fuera una ilusión... que nada fuera real.

Ambos jóvenes corrieron hacia la casa de los Nara, la cual quedaba más cerca y se refugiaron en el porche de la entrada.

Con las respiraciones agitadas por haber corrido, Mirai posó sus manos en las rodillas tratando de recobrar aliento y Shikadai se posó en la pared mirándola de reojo.

 _Estaba tan guapa con el pelo mojado._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Me alegro mucho.- Dijo al fin, forzando una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad?- Preguntó la Sarutobi algo confusa.

Por mucho que Shikadai se esforzara en fingir, Mirai siempre le pillaba las mentiras; lo conocía mejor que a ella misma.

—No pareces alegrarte por mí...- Torció los labios y se apoyó en la pared con él.

El Nara calló antes de hablar y giró su rostro para mirarla.

—¿Quién es?- Preguntó ahora más curioso que enfadado; quería saber quién tenía la suerte de tenerla.

—Un chico de la aldea... Es de mi mismo curso.- Rió la Sarutobi.

—Seguro que es un chico estupendo.- Shikadai sonrió de lado y Mirai se quedó mirándolo.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente por un par de segundos hasta que Shikadai tomó la iniciativa; no podía seguir con Mirai así de cerca.

—Será mejor que te vayas a casa, la tormenta ha amainado un poco.- Dijo con un ápice de tristeza, pero se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta antes de que pudiera decirle nada.

—Oh, vale...- Comentó Mirai algo triste; sabía que Shikadai no estaba del todo bien.

En su vuelta a casa, Mirai no paraba de pensar en lo que podía pasar por la cabeza de Shikadai, sentía que algo no estaba bien entre ellos y por eso no podía estar bien ni con ella misma.

A lo largo de los años, Shikadai y ella se habían convertido en uña y carne, nunca estaban el uno sin el otro y siempre que hacían cosas, las hacían juntos; incluso se habían quedado a dormir en las casas ajenas más de una y más de dos veces... Y el estar mal con Shikadai; era como estar mal con el mundo entero.

Llegó a casa y saludó a su madre, acto seguido se encerró en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y secarse el pelo; debido a la lluvia todo había quedado empapado.

Al estar ya por fin seca, se tumbó en la cama y conectó el móvil al cargador que quedaba a la derecha de esta; tomó el aparato y se fijó en la última conexión de Shikadai, la cual había sido hacía unos minutos. Dudó en hablarle, pero no podía resistirse.

 _Mirai S. 19:24 - ¿Shikadai? Espero que no nos hayamos resfriado, jajaja_

Y esperó la respuesta; pero no hubo ninguna en los siguientes diez minutos.

Shikadai estaba encerrado en su cuarto; había puesto el cerrojo para que nadie pudiera molestarlo y tenía los auriculares opacando cualquier sonido que proviniera del exterior; contra más subía el volumen de la música mejor se sentía.

Cerró los ojos y apretó las manos en puños golpeando con fuerza uno de los cojines que yacía en su cama. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos, salpicando el mismo cojín que segundos atrás era cómplice de toda su rabia.

—Nadie te puede querer ni la mitad que yo lo hago...- Aspiró con fuerza y, dejando caer unas cuántas lágrimas más se derrumbó encima de la almohada, cerrando los ojos; dejándose envolver por la música.

Pero la vibración del teléfono móvil le hizo volver en sí.

Se giró sobre sí mismo y quedó boca arriba en la cama; se rascó un ojo quitándose las lágrimas que aún quedaban por sus mejillas y paró la música para mirar quién le hablaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior más fuerte de lo que pretendía, y resignado contestó.

 _Mirai S. 19:24 - Espero que no nos hayamos resfriado, jajaja_

 _Mirai S. 19:36 - ¿Bambi?_

La morena yacía en su dormitorio aún, su novio estaba hablándole por el teléfono y ella respondía, distraída; tenía ganas de que Shikadai contestara y cada dos por tres estaba comprobando su última conexión.

Cuando por fin lo vio en línea; de golpe se sentó en la cama y notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba más que nunca. Tragó saliva duramente y se puso una mano en la boca, rozándose los labios; notando como su aliento cálido y agitado por la respiración se colaba entre sus dedos.

 _Shikadai N. 19:37 - Perdona, estaba ocupado_

 _Shikadai N. 19:37 - Yo al menos estoy bien ¿Y tú?_

El castaño apoyó el móvil en su pecho y miró hacia el techo; no sabía ni cómo sentirse.

 _Mirai S. 19:37 - ¡Me alegro! Yo también estoy bien, tuve que secarme el pelo_

La Sarutobi dudaba si darle conversación o no; sentía agonía en su pecho y tamborileaba los dedos de su mano zurda en su pierna; reposó el móvil en la cama y mordió su dedo índice de la mano derecha; estaba ansiosa porque le dijera algo más.

Cerró los ojos y pasó ambas manos por su rostro; el móvil se bloqueó y acto seguido vibró indicando que alguien le había enviado un mensaje; veloz como un rayo volvió a agarrar el teléfono entre las manos, pero su rostro denotó una clara mueca de entre enfado, tristeza y frustación; no era Shikadai, era su novio.

Le respondió de una manera fría, no quería hablar con nadie más que no fuera Shikadai; necesitaba saber que estaba bien, pero él ya no respondía. Resignada, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos.

El Nara leyó el mensaje sin desbloquear el móvil; no sabía qué responder o cómo seguir la conversación. Además, ella estaba conectada todo el tiempo, seguramente hablando con su... _novio_.

La tarde pasó; la tormenta aún no había amainado y la noche se presentaba fría y lluviosa.

Shikadai salió de su habitación para cenar, las tripas le sonaban desde hacía rato pero no quería que sus padres le vieran de esa manera, por lo que esperó varios minutos hasta que el rojo de sus mejillas desapareciera a causa de haber llorado toda la maldita tarde; una tarde que nunca debería haber llegado.

Se dirigió a la cocina con la mejor cara que pudo forzar y ayudó a sus padres a poner la mesa; luego todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

—¿Y qué quería decirte Mirai, hijo?- Preguntó Temari cortando su trozo de carne.

—Pues...- Vaciló unos segundos mientras pinchaba con el tenedor algunas patatas fritas y se las llevaba a la boca. —Nada especial...- Mintió.

Shikamaru y Temari se miraron con una mueca de confusión y algo de enfado; estaba claro que a su hijo le pasaba algo.

Tenían que sacárselo.

—¿Ha pasado algo en el camino?- Preguntó Shikamaru tanteando el terreno.

El joven Nara suspiró y bebió un poco de agua.

—Nos pilló la lluvia.- Dijo desganado llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

Shikamaru apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus manos mirando a Shikadai; Temari decidió que sería mejor dejarlos solos, por lo que se levantó con la excusa de ir a por más agua.

—¿Sientes que la lluvia refleja tu estado de ánimo hoy?- Pregunto de una manera seria el patriarca de la familia Nara.

—Papá...- El pequeño, sin poder resistir más; apretó los dientes y lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. —Tiene novio...- Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la servilleta.

—¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir?- Siguió preguntando Shikamaru; quería que su hijo sacara todo lo que tenía dentro.

—Me hace sentir mal.- Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se levanto de golpe. —Me hace odiar a ese estúpido que seguro que está con ella por una idiotez.- Medio gritando, Shikadai se paró en frente de su padre y apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. —Me hace sentir... _roto_.- Y por fin, dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Shikamaru había conseguido lo que quería; que su hijo se desahogara.

Se levantó de su asiento y lo atrajo hacia sí; lo estrujó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—No podemos influir en los sentimientos de los demás, pero sí puedes hacerle ver lo que sientes por ella.- Comentó el Nara mayor volviéndose a sentar en su silla. —Pero ahora, deberías comer algo ¿Vale? No puedes caer enfermo.- Sugirió con amabilidad, ofreciéndole unas cuantas patatas fritas más.

Temari volvió a hacer acto de presencia y, habiendo escuchado todo desde la cocina; se dirigió a su hijo para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla susurrándole un _te quiero_ que le hizo sonreír.

En casa de las Sarutobi, Kurenai y Mirai también cenaban tranquilamente.

 _Demasiado tranquilas._

Kurenai había preparado una rica sopa de verduras con pescado frito de segundo plato; algo que sabía que a su hija le fascinaba, pero por alguna razón, la notaba extraña.

—Cariño ¿Te sientes bien? Espero que no te hayas resfriado.- Comentó su madre sorbiendo un poco de sopa.

—Oh no, tranquila mamá...- La tranquilizó y acto seguido echó un vistazo a su teléfono móvil.

—¿Esperas que te hable tu novio?- Preguntó Kurenai con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, eso a Mirai le sentó como una punzada en el corazón; sin saber porqué se sentía mal cada vez que escuchaba la palabra _novio._ Quizás el imaginarse la reacción de Shikadai al decírselo, le hacía tener ganas de gritar cuando alguien la decía.

—No mamá...- Algo nerviosa, miró de reojo a su madre varias veces y esta, paciente, reposó sus brazos sobre la mesa esperando que continuara hablando. —Hoy he quedado con Shikadai ¿No?- Comenzó al morena recostándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—Sí ¿No ha ido bien la cosa?- Preguntó Kurenai creyendo saber por dónde iban los tiros; aunque al parecer su hija lo desconocía.

—No sé porqué, pero Shikadai está actuando muy raro conmigo desde que le he dicho que tengo...- Calló antes de hablar, no podía ni decirlo.

—¿No tienes idea de por qué puede ser?- Preguntó Kurenai torciendo los labios.

—Quizás piensa que no voy a pasar tanto tiempo con él.- Trató de deducir la pequeña Sarutobi. —¡Pero está muy equivocado! Por mucho que tenga...- Cogió aire antes de hablar. —Novio, jamás dejaré de lado a una persona tan importante como él.- Afirmó con ímpetu la morena.

Kurenai sonrió con dulzura y se acercó a su hija para acariciarle la mejilla.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Mirai se lavó los dientes y se metió en la cama; tenía frío así que aunque era un poco temprano decidió notar el calorcito entre las sábanas.

Agarró el teléfono móvil y abrió la conversación de Shikadai, el cual no se había conectado desde la última vez que hablaron. Suspiró y procedió a dejar el teléfono; pero se armó de valor y le envió un mensaje.

 _Mirai S. 21:16 - Buenas noches Bambi, espero que descanses mucho_

No podía sacarse de la cabeza a Shikadai; por más que quisiera cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir, su corazón latía a mil por hora esperando un mensaje de contestación.

Por su parte, el Nara menor yacía también recostado en su habitación; pero él si estaba a punto de dormirse. Sin embargo, el sonido de su teléfono indicar que había recibido un mensaje, le hizo abrir los ojos, lo tomó entre las manos y leyó que era Mirai de nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo abrió la conversación.

Tenía que contestar.

 _Mirai S. 21:16 - Buenas noches Bambi, espero que descanses mucho_

 _Shikadai N. 21:18 - Buenas noches, espero que tengas dulces sueños..._

Miró el mensaje varias veces antes de enviarlo; pensaba incluirle un "con tu novio" pero, se retractó y lo borró al instante añadiendo simplemente unos puntos suspensivos.

 _Mirai S. 21:16 - Buenas noches Bambi, espero que descanses mucho_

 _Shikadai N. 21:18 - Buenas noches, espero que tengas dulces sueños..._

 _Mirai S. 21:19 - ¡Seguro que sí! Pero prométeme que estarás en ellos_

La Sarutobi tenía el corazón en la mano y todo el su sangre había ido a parar a sus mejillas. No tenía ni idea de porqué esa había sido su contestación; pero sus dedos actuaron por cuenta propia y no pudo resistirse la tentación de escribirle eso.

Puso el móvil boca abajo y hundió su rostro en un cojín que tenía cerca; el móvil vibró y no quiso mirarlo, no quería ver qué era la respuesta.

El Nara, parpadeó varias veces y su respiración se cortó. Tuvo que incorporarse en la cama, sentándose y apoyando su espalda en unos cuantos cojines que le servían de soporte. No sabía qué responder; le había dejado en blanco.

 _Mirai S. 21:16 - Buenas noches Bambi, espero que descanses mucho_

 _Shikadai N. 21:18 - Buenas noches, espero que tengas dulces sueños..._

 _Mirai S. 21:18 - ¡Seguro que sí! Pero prométeme que estarás en ellos_

 _Shikadai N. 21:19 - Estaré siempre donde me necesites_

Shikadai envió el mensaje con una sonrisa triste; luego lo bloqueó y lo dejó encima de la mesita de noche.

Por otra parte; Mirai se tuvo que morder el labio inferior y apretar el cojín con fuerza antes de atreverse a leer el mensaje, sin embargo cuando lo hizo, notó miles de mariposas recorrer su estómago y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios, suspiró aliviada y pegó el teléfono a su pecho.

Shikadai era tan, tan adorable.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y rápida la Sarutobi lo desbloqueó; sin embargo Shikadai no había sido; había sido su novio.

Algo triste, chasqueó la lengua y le respondió un seco "vale" a la pregunta que le había hecho de si quedaban mañana; estaba demasiado feliz leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje que Shikadai le había puesto.

Pronto, Morfeo acunó en sus brazos tanto a ella, como a toda la Villa Oculta entre la Hoja.

* * *

 _Vaya... Parece que el día no ha empezado muy bien para ambos ¿No? Pero la noche ha terminado de maravilla._

 _Está claro que a Shikadai no le ha hecho ninguna gracia que Mirai tenga novio... Y al parecer ella también se siente extraña. Mañana tienen una cita ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿Mirai estará cómoda con él?_

 _Espero que os haya parecido interesante la lectura y que esperéis con ansias el siguiente capítulo; porque yo no puedo esperar a terminarlo. :D_

 _Os quiero._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate para todos!_


	2. Hasta el fin de la eternidad

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Hola hola caracolas! Aquí llego con el segundo y último capítulo de esta pequeña historia MiraDai._

 _El primer capítulo generó una fama que ni me lo hubiera imaginado ¡Y eso es genial! Significa que estoy empezando a traer gente a mi mundo MiraDai de color y fantasía... Si os unís a mí, os prometo que regalo chuches, caramelos, chocolates... Veniiiid, veniiiid -voz de bruja psicópata-_

 _Glow, cállate._

 _¡Valeee! Jajajaja, espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho del primer capítulo, y como estoy muy, muy feliz voy a agradecer uno por uno a cada personita que me dejó un comentario... ¡Pero eso será al final! Primero tendréis que tragaros todo el segundo capítulo, jajaja._

 _Por cierto, tengo que decir que... Leí todos los comentarios nada más levantarme y fue como "OH MI DIOS, LA GENTE LEE LO QUE HAGO" y fue una comienzo de mañana muy feliz, pero que mucho; así que tengo que agradeceros de manera especial._

 **Nota importante** **:** _Como ya dije en el primer capítulo de esta historia; las edades de Mirai y Shikadai son las que vosotros queráis que sean; sin embargo para mí en este fic, Shikadai tiene 16 años mientras que Mirai tiene 19 años._

 **Nota de la autora sin importancia pero poner negritas es guay:** _Nenis, he pensado en hacer un ShikaTema A.U ya que una personita llamada Karinits-san me lo ha pedido. ¿Os parece la idea? Dejaré todos los detalles explicados en mi página de Facebook para que así me podáis comentar qué os parece y si debería hacer algún cambio... Bueno, todo eso. :3_

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **El corazón tiene preferencia**

 **Capítulo II**

 _Hasta el fin de la eternidad_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **L** os Domingos por la mañana eran agradables. Los niños de Konoha tenían todo el día para jugar y divertirse; mientras que los padres y demás gente en la aldea también disponían de tiempo libre; sin duda los Domingos eran el mejor día de la semana.

Perezoso, cierto joven de pelo moreno y ojos aguamarina se despertó frotándose con ímpetu sus párpados, tratando de acostumbrar las pupilas a la luz matutina que entraba por las rendijas de su persiana a medio bajar. Se sentó en la cama y estiró su espalda crujiendo también su cuello.

Aunque le había costado conciliar el sueño debido a cierto problema que el día anterior se ocasionó sin ser previsto, durmió toda la noche de un tirón gracias a la pequeña conversación que había mantenido con _ella_ al final del día.

Temari le llamó para desayunar desde la cocina y él le hizo saber que ya iba con un sonoro quejido.

Sin embargo, antes de levantarse de la cama, miró el móvil que reposaba sobre su mesita de noche y el corazón le comenzó a latir más deprisa de lo habitual; tragó saliva y suspiró varias veces antes de tomarlo entre las manos.

¿Debía darle los buenos días?

Y antes de que pudiera esperar una respuesta de su propio subconsciente; el teléfono vibró.

 _Mirai S. 10:03 - ¡Buenos días dormilón!_

Al leer el mensaje, el Nara no se aguantó las ganas de desbloquear el teléfono y responder con una amplia sonrisa.

 _Shikadai N. 10:03 - Buenos días Mirai ¿Has descansado bien? Hoy ha hecho bastante frío..._

Al contestar, acto seguido escuchó la voz de su madre llamarlo a desayunar una vez más y Shikadai, no queriendo enfadarla por las mañanas - _más por miedo que por otra cosa_ \- se dirigió a la cocina pero portando consigo el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón de pijama.

En la casa de las Sarutobi; Mirai se encontraba ya lavándose los dientes y cepillándose su corta melena azabache. Escuchó sonar el teléfono y lo apoyó en la encimera del baño para poder leer lo que ponía.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y cuando terminó de enjuagarse la boca; se secó con una toalla limpia y procedió a contestar.

 _Mirai S. 10:05 - He dormido muy calentita, jaja_

 _Mirai S. 10:05 - Y bueno, he descansado bien... Supongo que será por haber soñado contigo_

La Sarutobi se mordió el labio al enviarle el mensaje y se quedó mirando la conversación durante unos segundos. Soltó un ligero suspiro y se encaminó al salón donde reposaba su madre viendo la televisión.

—Buenos días mamá.- Saludó la menor con una amplia sonrisa mientras se hacía un hueco a su lado. —¿Que estás viendo?- Preguntó curiosa tomando el mando a distancia que reposaba sobre la mesita de té.

—Buenos días mi vida.- Kurenai pudo notar que el estado de ánimo de su hija había cambiado con respecto a la noche anterior; y eso la alegraba.

Se quedaron hablando y viendo la televisión juntas durante varios minutos; sin embargo Mirai estaba pendiente también del teléfono por si Shikadai le respondía.

El Nara permanecía sentado en la mesa de la cocina tomando el desayuno mientras su madre hablaba, al parecer, con sus tíos; Kankuro y Gaara.

Según escuchó, su madre tenía previsto ir a visitarlos en la semana que entraba y esta vez su padre también iba a verlos puesto que, según dijo, había pedido unos días libres en el trabajo y el Séptimo se los había concedido sin problema.

Recogió su bol de cereales y lo fregó para quitarle trabajo a Temari.

—Shikadai, papá y yo nos iremos por tres días a Suna ¿Quieres venir?- Preguntó Temari colgando el teléfono.

—Podemos pedir días en la escuela, no sería problema.- Comentó Shikamaru; estaba claro que tener un padre siendo la mano derecha del mismísimo Hokage, tenía sus ventajas.

Sin embargo; Shikadai se negó.

—No, gracias... No me gusta perder clase.- Se rascó la nuca y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. —Pero saludad a los tíos de mi parte.- Se giró con una sonrisa y ambos padres se la devolvieron; acto seguido se metió en su cuarto.

Había escuchado el teléfono vibrar pero en ese momento estaba demasiado distraído pensando en que, si Mirai no tuviera novio, sería genial invitarla a dormir a casa durante esos tres días...

Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba mirando el techo recordando el día de ayer; recordando cómo él, estúpido, pensó que la morena que le quitaba el aliento y el sueño desde hacía años; caía en los brazos de algún estúpido infeliz.

Cerró los ojos en señal de frustración y dio un pequeño golpe al colchón con el puño cerrado, sin embargo se trató de relajar, tomó el teléfono y leyó el mensaje que, sin querer, hizo que en sus labios apretados por la rabia, se dibujara una tierna sonrisa; estaba claro que no se podía resistir a ella.

 _Shikadai N. 10:13 - ¿Has soñado conmigo?_

No siendo consciente, se mordió el labio inferior y una sonrisa más pícara se formó en su rostro; su imaginación de adolescente le hacía volar hacia situaciones subidas de tono que Mirai podría haber soñado con él; pero pronto se quiso quitar esos pensamientos, así que sacudió varias veces su cabeza cerrando los ojos y dejó el móvil en la cama para darse palmadas en las mejillas.

—¿Qué estás pensando?- Se preguntó a sí mismo algo sonrojado.

Gruñó de impotencia.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

 _Mirai S. 10:13 - Jajajaja, la verdad es que no me suelo acordar de mis sueños... Pero si he dormido bien seguro que aparecías en ellos_

Shikadai sonrió ahora con dulzura y acarició la pantalla de su teléfono, como si de la mejilla de ella se tratara.

El día pasó lluvioso como el anterior, ambos jóvenes se intercambiaban mensajes entre broma e insinuación; _aunque ninguno de ellos admitiría lo segundo_.

Sin embargo cada vez que recibían un mensaje del otro, era evidente que los corazones de ambos cabalgaban con furia de leer los montones de cosas bonitas que se decían...

 _Pero la felicidad es efímera._

Mirai, muy a su pesar, había quedado con su novio en un cuarto de hora; lo que le dejaba cinco escasos minutos para vestirse y adecentarse un poco y, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de salir, ya había quedado con él la tarde anterior así que no quería parecer una maleducada.

Se despidió de Shikadai de una manera dulce y amable; sin embargo recibió de su parte una respuesta seca y fría.

 _Mirai S. 16:26 - Tengo que irme mi pequeño Bambi, hablamos en unas horas ¿Vale?_

 _Shikadai N. 16:28 - Vale, pásalo bien_

La Sarutobi suspiró con un ápice de tristeza en su mirada. Si antes no tenía ganas de salir a ningún sitio, ahora notaba como el mundo se le venía encima.

Estar mal con Shikadai era estar mal con absolutamente todo.

Bajó las escaleras con una mueca de tristeza y agarró el paraguas de la entrada; se calzó y, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se encaminó hacia el lugar acordado.

El pequeño de la familia Nara había tirado el teléfono a la cama y yacía tumbado en el suelo de su habitación.

Hacía un rato que sus padres se habían ido, antes de que la lluvia comenzara; por lo que seguramente habrían parado en algún establecimiento en el camino, y él se había quedado completamente solo en casa.

Notaba que las cuatro paredes de la habitación se le quedaban pequeñas, por lo que sin pensárselo dos veces decidió salir a dar un paseo bajo la lluvia.

Caminar le venía bien siempre que estaba triste; aunque pocas veces estaba triste.

Las palabras de su padre del día anterior resonaban en su cabeza:

" _¿Sientes que la lluvia refleja tu estado de ánimo hoy?"_

Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza el paraguas; odiaba admitir que estaba en lo cierto. La lluvia reflejaba cómo estaba su alma por dentro.

 _Triste._

 _Gris._

 _Fría._

Pensar que en estos momentos, la chica que había sido fruto de sus sueños estaba riéndose, abrazando o... besando a un estúpido don nadie le hacía sentir furioso; pero si eso hacía que ella estuviera feliz, entonces no tenía nada que objetar.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido inconfundible de una risa.

 _Su risa._

Había llegado a una zona cerca de la academia donde él estudiaba. Paró en su caminar y giró sobre su cuerpo para ver a Mirai sentada en un banco bajo un techado; no podía divisar a la persona que estaba sentada con ella pero podía apreciar que la morena de ojos carmesí a la que adoraba, se lo estaba pasando bien.

Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y, sigiloso, procedió a abandonar el lugar de vuelta a su casa.

—¿¡Shikadai!?- La voz de Mirai se escuchaba próxima a él.

El nombrado se dio la vuelta de nuevo y vio como la Sarutobi se acercaba corriendo a él; rápidamente el Nara posicionó el paraguas para que la lluvia no la mojara más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

 _Aunque se veía tan, tan atractiva con el pelo mojado..._

—¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Mirai creía que Shikadai había adivinado dónde se encontraba y había venido sin poder resistir las ganas de verla; estaba muy emocionada.

—Salí a pasear un rato...- Comentó el menor distraído; quería ver el rostro del tipo que estaba con Mirai; pero ella le tapó la visión reclamando toda su atención.

—¿Quieres quedarte un rato?- Preguntó en tono casi de súplica; juntó sus manos en señal de _por favor_ y le miró con ojos brillantes.

—No... No quiero robarte tiempo, tranquila.- Esbozó una falsa sonrisa y apartó la mirada.

Mirai notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora; pero a la vez se congelaba. Era una sensación extraña que odiaba notar, y solo Shikadai podía hacer que sintiera ese tipo de cosas en su cuerpo.

Chasqueó la lengua algo molesta por el rechazo de su petición, y Shikadai rió de manera triste pero aparentando normalidad.

Se despidieron de forma cordial; demasiado cordial y al final Mirai se quedó bajó la lluvia mirando cómo Shikadai desaparecía entre la niebla que comenzaba a formarse.

Cabizbaja, se encaminó de nuevo al asiento donde se encontraba su novio y revolvió sus cabellos para quitar el agua que se había quedado entre ellos.

—¿Eres amiga de ese _rarito_?- Rió el joven muchacho con ímpetu.

La Sarutobi, helada por aquella pregunta; se quedó en estado de shock durante varios segundos antes de girar su cabeza lentamente y mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Disculpa?- Parpadeó perpleja un par de veces y, boquiabierta, se levantó del banco con los brazos en jarra. —¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó desafiante.

—Oh, vamos... Tiene un coeficiente intelectual de no sé cuánto ¡Es un _rarito_!- Y volvió a reír; pero poco le duró la risa cuando un golpe lleno de furia se aventuró en su rostro haciéndole caer al suelo.

Se sobó la mejilla y miró a Mirai con cara de horror.

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamar así a Shikadai! ¿Me has oído?- Apretó los dientes y los puños a más no poder; la lluvia resbalaba por su frente y su cabello se le pegaba a todo su rostro.

Ambos respiraron agitados; el joven muchacho por miedo y Mirai por furia.

Incluso se podían apreciar sus ojos con un tono más rojo de lo habitual.

—Y por supuesto, hemos terminado.- Soltó un sonoro bufido y vio como el joven se levantaba del suelo.

—¿Cómo que hemos terminado?- Preguntó incrédulo.

—¡Ni si quiera sé porqué acepté salir con una persona tan mediocre como tú!- Gritando y con los puños aún más apretados, apartó la mirada; lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero de ninguna manera se mostraría vulnerable.

—¿Mediocre? Pues ve con ese _rarito_ al que llamas amigo, seguro que él es mucho mejor que yo, ¡Já!- El joven, prepotente, puso sus brazos en jarra a la espera de que Mirai recapacitara y se calmara.

Pero lejos, muy lejos de eso, la morena chasqueó la lengua y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Eso es lo que debería haber hecho.- Sin una palabra más que añadir y dejándole con ganas de contestar, la Sarutobi salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de los Nara.

Miles de pensamientos inundaban su cabeza mientras que el corazón le latía como nunca antes; una sensación de felicidad y nerviosismo le inundaba el cuerpo.

 _Felicidad_ porque por fin se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 _Nerviosismo_ porque fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero estaba comprometida a hacer todo lo que hiciera falta para compensar su idiotez.

Después de unos minutos corriendo, por fin pudo divisar cómo Shikadai continuaba caminando bajo su paraguas; mientras ella estaba toda mojada y con los cabellos alborotados.

Pensó por unos segundos en si esta era la mejor manera de declararse; no estaba para nada guapa, ni arreglada, ni lista para que la viera... Pero no podía resistirlo más.

—¡Shikadai!- Llamó con todas sus fuerzas.

El nombrado giró sobre su cuerpo y abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Mirai! ¿Qué haces?- Corrió hacia ella e hizo que tomara el paraguas entre sus manos mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se la pasaba por encima de los hombros. —¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó nervioso y asustado.

—Sí, que por fin me he dado cuenta...- Volvió a darle el paraguas a Shikadai y ahora posó sus manos sobre sus propios hombros en forma de cruz, sujetando la chaqueta que Shikadai le había ofrecido; siempre era tan caballeroso.

 _¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciega?_

Lágrimas saladas recorrían sus mejillas ante la mirada atónita del Nara, quien se pudo imaginar que la cita con aquel muchacho no había ido del todo bien.

Su corazón se llenó de fuego y deseó con todas sus ganas haberle visto la cara al menos una vez, porque después de la paliza que le iba a dar, no iba a poder reconocerlo nunca más.

—Shikadai, perdóname.- Lloró la Sarutobi mirándole a los ojos.

El castaño salió de sus pensamientos y miró ahora a Mirai. No pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza con una de sus manos mientras que la otra aún sujetaba el paraguas. Ella reposó su cabeza en su hombro e inhaló el aroma a césped y arena que, por defecto, su cuerpo emanaba.

 _Olía tan bien..._

—¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte?- Preguntó el Nara tratando de hacer caminar a Mirai hacia casa; pero ella se resistió.

Se quedaron quietos durante varios segundos; bajo la lluvia. La Sarutobi aún reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras éste la acariciaba con su mano libre.

—Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes.- Mirai deshizo el abrazo y ahora se quedó mirándole a los ojos. —Soy una estúpida, todo este tiempo pensando que tú y yo...- El rubor coloreó sus mejillas y tenía dificultades para hablar.

 _Siendo sincera, pensó que esto iba a ser más fácil._

Shikadai también se sonrojó y parpadeó varias veces tragando saliva duro. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente esperando con paciencia a que prosiguiera.

—Tú y yo no somos solo amigos ¿Verdad? Nunca lo hemos sido.- La morena apretó los dientes y volvió a mirar al Nara.

El rojo ardiente de sus ojos se encontró con el verde sereno de los de él; _era una perfecta armonía._

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato; ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

Las lágrimas de Mirai habían cesado al fin, al igual que la lluvia; la cual comenzaba a amainar.

—Te quiero.- Soltó de golpe la Sarutobi y se quedó esperando una respuesta.

Sin embargo, Shikadai estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando; se preguntaba si el ser tan inteligente le había hecho inútil frente a la mujer que amaba.

Mirai estaba empezando a ponerse muy nerviosa, por lo que siguió hablando.

—Soy una estúpida que te ha hecho daño, y comprendo perfectamente que no quieras volver a verme y no p.- Pero antes de seguir hablando, algo la calló.

El Nara no pudo evitarlo; parecía que sus labios lo pedían a gritos con tanta cháchara; así que lo hizo.

Soltó el paraguas que hizo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo; agarró sus dos mejillas, la acercó hacia él y... la besó.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron parados por unos segundos sin hacer nada, sintiendo el roce de sus labios; lento, despacio.

Mirai permanecía con los ojos abiertos aún por la sorpresa y podía apreciar cómo el angelical rostro de Shikadai estaba tan cerca que podía ver lo grande que tenía los ojos aunque estuvieran cerrados.

No tardó en abrazarle por el cuello y profundizar el beso; cerrándolos ella también.

Unos minutos pasaron de roces, caricias y risas entre besos hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire; y ganas de verse de nuevo las caras.

Un rubor gracioso adornaba las mejillas de ambos, que rieron de nuevo al verse en ese estado.

No podían negar que era extraño, habían estado juntos desde que prácticamente Shikadai nació y siempre pensó que Mirai sería como su hermana mayor... Pero muy lejos de eso; hacía mucho que la empezó a ver como una mujer a la que amar y proteger con su vida si hiciera falta.

La Sarutobi acariciaba la tierna y blanquecina mejilla del castaño mientras lo miraba con ojos de amor y cariño; estaba tan feliz que no podía describir sus sentimientos en ese momento.

Cuando escucharon unos pasos acercarse, volvieron a la realidad; estaban en medio de la calle.

Cogieron el paraguas y la chaqueta que habían caído al suelo y se dieron la mano al caminar; no hacía falta decir lo obvio.

Habían empezado una relación.

Una relación que, por ambas partes, duraría

 _hasta el fin de la eternidad_.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? Hasta aquí llega esta pequeña historia MiraDai. :)_

 _Pero si pensáis que os vais a librar de mí tan fácilmente... ¡La lleváis clara! Como sabéis, mi debilidad es el rate M, y como aquí no pretendía poner nada de eso... He pensado que sería conveniente hacer una secuela con muchas escenas calientes, jojo ¿Qué os parece? ;)_

 _Bueno, sin más pasaremos a los agradecimientos:_

 **GreilMercenary'sGirl:** _¿No habías pensado en esta pareja? No te preocupes que ya llegué ¡Jajaja! Espero de verdad que te haya gustado la historia y comiences a verlos como un poquito más que amigos... Pero solo un poquito :3 ¡Gracias por comentar, eres un sol!_

 **Nekoi Megurine:** _¡Mi chica preciosa! Me encanta recibir las notificaciones en mi correo de que me has comentado; siempre espero que lo hagas, jajaja. ¿De verdad soy tu autora favorita? Me vas a hacer sonrojar mujer... ¡Te como! Me alegra que haya una fan del MiraDai tanto como yo, la verdad es que son una pareja muy adorable ¿A que sí? Jejeje, muchísimas gracias por pasarte, tanto por aquí como por FB, eres un amor._

 **Karinits-san:** _Shikamaru es un padre para mí ejemplar; y encima está buenorro ¿Podemos pedir más? Jajaja. Espero poder haberte convencido de esta hermosa pareja y que acabes shippeandola tanto como yo. ¡Gracias por pasarte flor! Por cierto, he pensado detenidamente en hacer otro fic ShikaTema AU como me pediste; así que lo dejaré todo explicadito en mi página... ¡Espero que te guste!_

 **Anamicenas:** _¿Hola, te conozco? ... Jajajajaja. Cómo no ibas a estar tú por aquí siendo tan crazy fan del MiraDai como lo soy yo... Me encanta que te encante esa canción, porque de verdad es bonita hasta morir; y creo que en esta historia pegaba muy bien algo así; Shikadai en plan heartbroken pero Mirai por fin dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos. Eres una dulzura de persona, adorable y amable hasta decir basta; adoro que me dejes comentarios tan instructivos y que comentes cada parte del capítulo, porque eso me llena muchísimo. Gracias no solo por comentar; sino por todo._

 **Diana Nara:** _¡Continuada! Espero que te haya gustado tanto como el primer capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por comentar._

 **Aledama3:** _Me alaga mucho que te guste neni; sé que tú me comentas en muchos capítulos e historias; así que quiero darte un especial agradecimiento por ser una fiel lectora ShikaTema y espero que también MiraDai a partir de ahora, jajaja. ¡Gracias por pasarte!_

 **Uchiha-Hyuga Love:** _¡Completooooo! Jajaja, tu comentario me hizo bastante gracia porque con poco dijiste todo. ¡Gracias por pasarte corazón!_

 **Mal123xD:** _Tengo que decir que tu nombre es muy ingenioso, jajajajaja. Bien; según los cálculos que han hecho WhiteTigerKiara y Anamicenas, deben llevarse uno años, pero la verdad es que como no estoy segura de la edad que se llevan en realidad; siempre digo que os imaginéis vosotros la que queráis, aunque para mí siempre se llevarán 3 años como Shikamaru y Temari. :3 ¡Gracias por pasarte y espero que te haya gustado!_

 _¡Y agradecerte a ti, que me estás leyendo ahora mismo! No seas tímido y deja tu comentario expresando tus opiniones sobre este fic. No sabes cómo se agradecen._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate para todos!_


End file.
